


La pire des stupides fêtes humaines

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blagues, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Enfin je crois, Fluff, M/M, Mignon, Références de films, Troll Will Smith bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat sortit de la chambre et passa encore quelques minutes à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer quand soudainement le bruit d’une clé tournée dans la serrure d’une porte le fit sursauter. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l’entrée pour bien y découvrir John.</p>
<p>Et un arbre.</p>
<p>« Par tous les dieux que votre putain de civilisation indécise a adoré depuis la nuit des temps, Egbert, qu’est-ce que tu fous avec ce truc et pourquoi tu le ramènes chez nous ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pire des stupides fêtes humaines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahnranya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/gifts).



Vivre dans un monde d’humains quand on est un troll n’est vraiment pas une expérience des plus aisées. Karkat avait déjà pu en faire le constat, depuis le temps. Entre le rythme de vie totalement différent – en tout cas pour une créature à la base nocturne – et le système de calendrier – il lui fallait encore quelques secondes pour faire le calcul dans sa tête quand on lui parlait en mois ou en années – la chose n’était pas facile. Sans compter que la société humaine ne fonctionnait pas vraiment comme la sienne, différences que Karkat avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre et à appliquer, notamment le fait que non, il n’était pas autorisé à traiter ses voisins de tous les noms en leur hurlant dessus parce qu’ils faisaient trop de bruit le matin, ou encore que les moqueries d’enfants du quartier n’étaient pas des raisons valables pour leur foutre la trouille en les menaçant de les bouffer vivants.

Bref, ce n’était donc déjà pas facile de vivre parmi les humains… Mais vivre avec John Egbert, c’était probablement le pire de tout. Et il s’en souvenait chaque matin, quand il se faisait réveiller par un bruit de louche frappée sur une casserole, quand il allait allumer la télé dont on avait monté le volume au maximum tout en enlevant la touche de la télécommande pour le baisser, quand il allait prendre sa douche pour découvrir que _quelqu’un_ avait remplacé le contenu de son flacon de shampoing par de la mayonnaise, ou encore – une des plus grandes fiertés de ce débile d’humain – pour se recevoir un seau d’eau en pleine tête en passant la porte de sa chambre… Bref, tant de moments où Karkat Vantas avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive pour avoir été aussi stupide d’accepter d’emménager avec l’humain aux lunettes carrées. Le pire, c’était qu’il avait beau s’y attendre, il était toujours tellement dans les vapes le matin qu’il se faisait toujours avoir, et Egbert n’était jamais en panne d’inspiration pour de nouvelles farces humiliantes. C’en était presque devenu une habitude.

Une habitude si fortement ancrée dans l’esprit de Karkat que, quand il se réveilla ce matin et qu’après une bonne douche, un café et la moitié de son petit déjeuner englouti, rien n’était encore arrivé, il commença à avoir de gros doutes. Peut-être son colocataire était-il mort dans son sommeil. Peut-être avait-il chopé un sale microbe qui l’avait cloué au lit. Peut-être s’était-il finalement fait enlever par des aliens comme Karkat le souhaitait tous les soirs avant d’aller se coucher.

Tant de peut-être qui finalement conduisirent Karkat à aller frapper à la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, mais pour n’obtenir aucune réponse. Peut-être était-il vraiment mort pendant la nuit, au final. Le troll ouvrit la porte sans plus d’avertissements et, à sa grande surprise, découvrit la petite pièce totalement vide. Avançant avec prudence, il vérifia tout de même que l’humain n’était pas caché dans son placard, ou sous son lit – on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce que ce singe à trois neurones pensait, après tout – mais il dut bien se rendre à l’évidence : John n’était pas là. C’était bizarre, d’autant plus qu’il était en vacances. S’il avait dû se rendre à la fac ce matin, il l’aurait tout de même averti, et même dans ce cas-là, John ne quittait jamais la maison sans avoir dit bonjour à Karkat. Il n’était même pas tard dans la matinée.

Pas que Karkat soit inquiet. Ils n’étaient plus dans le jeu, et ils n’étaient pas non plus sur Alternia. Ce n’était pas comme si l’humain risquait de se faire éventrer par un mort-vivant chaque fois qu’il mettait un pied dehors ; en fait, il n’arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui pourrait bien représenter un danger dans ce monde. Même pour une tête en l’air comme John.  
Mais c’était surtout pour lui-même que la situation était inquiétante. Que John ait oublié de le réveiller avant de partir allait encore. Mais que John ait oublié de mettre en place un piège pour surprendre le troll avant de s’en aller ? Il aurait bien fallu qu’un astéroïde s’écrase dans le quartier pour ça, et encore, il aurait été capable de poser de la super glue sur les poignées de porte avant de s’en aller.

Karkat sortit de la chambre et passa encore quelques minutes à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer quand soudainement le bruit d’une clé tournée dans la serrure d’une porte le fit sursauter. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l’entrée pour bien y découvrir John.

Et un arbre.

« Par tous les dieux que votre putain de civilisation indécise a adoré depuis la nuit des temps, Egbert, qu’est-ce que tu fous avec ce truc et pourquoi tu le ramènes chez nous ? »

Le jeune homme, qui avait l’air d’avoir un peu de mal à traîner l’arbre jusqu’à l’intérieur, le regarda curieusement, un grand sourire sur ses joues rougies par le temps glacial que Karkat devinait aisément au vu de la couche de neige sur les toits voisins.

« C’est un sapin !  
\- Je suis censé mieux comprendre la situation avec cette information nouvelle ?  
\- Karkat, c’est un sapin de Noël ! »

John avait l’air outré mais Karkat se contenta de croiser les bras, attendant que l’autre referme la porte et se débarrasse de son manteau et ses chaussures. Quand enfin il s’assit sur une chaise, un peu essoufflé, et qu’il fixa le troll un moment sans que Karkat ne change d’expression, l’humain ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Attends, t’es sérieux ?  
\- Plus que jamais ; tu ne vois pas le degré de sérieux sur mon putain de visage impassible ? Il est tellement élevé qu’il vient de péter le thermomètre de sérieux et répandre son contenu dans toute la pièce. Nous sommes maintenant entourés d’une aura de gravité mélangée à du mercure. Il nous reste exactement trente seconde à vivre.  
\- Un sapin de Noël. Tu sais, comme ceux qu’on… installe à Noël. Dans le salon. Avec des guirlandes autour.  
\- …  
\- On dépose les cadeaux en dessous ?  
\- …  
\- Oh bon sang, Karkat, c’est le symbole même de la fête de Noël !  
\- Je suis supposé connaître ce truc ? »

John plaça une main devant sa bouche, prenant un air de bourgeoise conservatrice choquée par un discobus. Ou de parfait idiot. Au choix.

« C’est la fête la plus importante de l’année ! Celle où on s’offre des cadeaux qu’on dépose sous le sapin, en mangeant de la bûche glacée ! Et c’est le réveillon ce soir !!  
\- Si c’est si important, pourquoi t’en as pas parlé plus tôt ?  
\- Tu plaisantes ?! J’ai pas arrêté de t’en parler tout le mois ! Je t’ai demandé plein de fois d’aller chercher le sapin parce que j’étais trop occupé par mes cours ! On a même un calendrier de l’avant ! T’as juste bouffé tous les chocolats dès le premier jour !  
\- … Oh. »

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et alla pour sortir l’arbre de Noël du filet l’entourant, l’installant dans un coin de la petite pièce qui leur servait de salon.

« Sérieusement, vous fêtiez pas Noël sur Alternia ou quoi ?  
\- Euh, ça ressemble un peu à la veille du douzième périgée, sauf qu’on se fait pas de cadeaux. Et qu’on ramène pas une putain de plante verte qui bouffe tout l’espace dans notre ruche.  
\- Vous faisiez quoi, alors ?  
\- En gros, on évitait de trop se taper sur la gueule ce soir-là.  
\- Ouais ben, notre Noël c’est bien mieux que ça, tu verras. J’ai pas eu trop le temps de le préparer, mais je compte au moins faire un repas. D’ailleurs j’ai ramené les courses pour ça, tu peux aller tout mettre au frigo ? »

Karkat s’exécuta, portant les deux sacs qu’il n’avait pas remarqués jusqu’à la cuisine, fouillant un peu dedans au passage. Le contenu le fit sourire : beaucoup de viande et de sucreries. Il commençait à bien aimer cette fête.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux passer autant de temps devant la télé à regarder tous les téléfilms clichés qui passent et ne toujours pas connaître Noël ? On voit pratiquement que ça à la télé dernièrement ! Sans compter les pubs !  
\- J’ai d’autres choses à foutre que de m’arrêter sur chaque détail bizarre de votre culture de dégénérés. Pour moi, un film où personne ne s’entretue, c’est déjà essentiellement anormal. Si tu penses qu’après ça je m’arrête sur des trucs aussi débiles que de savoir pourquoi y’a des arbres chez les gens… »

Quand Karkat revint au salon après avoir tout rangé, John avait fini de décorer le sapin de guirlandes et boules, et semblait plutôt fier du résultat. Le troll se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Bon allez, maintenant la cuisine ! Faut qu’on se grouille si on veut tout avoir terminé avant ce soir.  
\- On ?  
\- Tu vas m’aider, évidemment. Et c’est pas une question. Si tu veux manger, tu cuisines. »

Le gémissement mécontent de Karkat ne suffit pas à faire changer l’humain d’avis, et c’est bien malgré lui que le jeune troll dut suivre son colocataire en cuisine. Avec n’importe qui d’autre il aurait probablement bataillé un peu plus longtemps, quitte à finalement dire qu’il préférait encore aller manger ailleurs si c’était comme ça, mais même si ça l’énervait parfois de l’admettre, il n’y avait pas meilleur cuisinier qu’Egbert. Surtout quand ce dernier décidait de préparer des gâteaux, ce qui était plutôt rare puisque John se lassait très rapidement des choses sucrées. Karkat avait beaucoup de mal à le comprendre, par ailleurs.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Karkat servait d’assistant à l’autre jeune homme. Il ne s’y connaissait pas vraiment mais il avait fini par acquérir quelques bases. Du genre, si on laisse quelque chose trop longtemps sur le feu, ça brûle. John avait vite compris qu’il n’était pas très avisé de laisser Karkat prendre trop d’initiatives, ou de lui confier des tâches un peu trop complexes pour son niveau, c’était donc d’un commun accord que le jeune alternien se contentait de rester debout, bras croisés, jusqu’à ce que l’autre lui dicte à la lettre ce qu’il devait faire.

« Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose que je doive savoir sur cette putain de fête ? Parce que ce serait le moment de me le dire.  
\- C’est juste une fête, Karkat, pas un rituel païen. On fait ça pour s’amuser. Tiens, coupe-moi ces carottes, ok ?  
\- La dernière fois que t’as parlé de fête, j’ai dû me lever quarante fois dans la soirée pour aller refiler des bonbons à des sales morveux déguisés.  
\- Tu t’es levé deux fois, après j’ai dû le faire moi-même parce que tu faisais peur aux gamins et que tu mangeais plus de friandises que tu n’en distribuais.  
\- N’empêche que c’était chiant. Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais partager mes bonbons avec des mini-singes débiles que je connais même pas.  
\- T’inquiète pas, cette fois y’aura personne. Rien que nous deux. »

En disant ça, il se tourna vers Karkat et lui sourit. Et le troll n’était pas sûr de bien comprendre – est-ce qu’il se faisait des idées ? – alors il se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire, jusqu’à ce que l’autre se remette à son travail.

« Par contre, on ira tous chez Rose pour le nouvel an, j’espère que tu t’en souviens.  
\- Ouais, ça j’ai pas oublié. C’est chiant d’ailleurs. Ils peuvent pas venir, eux ?  
\- Tu sais bien que ça aurait pas été possible, on n’aurait pas pu accueillir tout le monde dans ce petit appart. Si t’avais dû partager ta chambre t’aurais gueulé aussi, de toute façon.  
\- Je peux toujours rester ici pendant que toi tu y vas.  
\- Haha, non, tu voudrais pas.  
\- Pardon, j’avais oublié que tu me connaissais mieux que moi-même. Je vais me taire et te laisser parler à ma place à partir de maintenant. T’inquiète, tu auras l’air d’un cinglé qui fait des putains de monologues dans le vide, mais mon estime de ta personne avait de toute façon déjà atteint une valeur égale à zéro, honnêtement je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de la faire baisser davantage à moins de la faire tomber dans le négatif. »

Même de dos, John roula tellement des yeux que Karkat n’eut aucun mal à le deviner et il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante – quelle expression humaine débile, franchement – en rejoignant le jeune homme qui semblait avoir un peu de mal dans sa tâche de décorticage de crevettes. Il prit sa place et retira habilement les pattes et carapaces par des petits coups de griffes experts et John en poussa un « ouah ! » d’admiration qui réchauffa un peu les joues du troll. Il était habitué à ce genre de choses. Quand on vit avec un crabe géant se nourrissant presque exclusivement d’œufs de poisson et de fruits de mer, on finit par savoir s’y prendre.  
Repenser à son lusus lui laissa un arrière-goût un peu amer dans le palais, qu’il fit néanmoins rapidement disparaître en engloutissant deux crevettes ainsi décortiquées.

« Ne mange pas tout, hein !  
\- Ta gueule. »

 

La préparation du repas leur prit plusieurs heures, mais ils finirent par en venir à bout, et tous deux allèrent s’installer sur le canapé devant la télé en attendant que le plat principal cuise. John avait enlevé son tablier mais garda les manches de sa chemise relevées, probablement par distraction. Il avait aussi un peu de farine sur son jean et sur son col, mais Karkat ne trouva pas utile de le lui faire savoir. Le côté étourdi de John faisait partie de lui ; pas particulièrement charmant mais pas agaçant non plus. C’était juste… John.

« Oh, Karkat, pendant que j’y pense… »

Le troll sortit de ses pensées et détourna son regard de la farine sur le col de l’humain pour le diriger vers ses yeux bleus.

« J’ai dit aux autres qu’on s’échangera nos cadeaux quand on se verra, au jour de l’an. C’est pas la peine de dépenser des sous en frais de port alors qu’on va se voir dans quelques jours.  
\- Faut que je leur fasse un cadeau ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Urg. Je peux pas juste leur refiler un vieux truc ?  
\- Fais comme tu veux, mais je sais que Rose a passé beaucoup de temps à préparer ton cadeau ! Jade a dit qu’elle avait trouvé un truc qui te plaira, aussi. Et Dave… Hm, Dave aura probablement un truc qu’il trouvera ironique mais que tu devrais sincèrement trouver cool. Si tu arrives à t’arranger avec ta conscience pour leur donner une connerie en échange, c’est pas mon problème ! »

Karkat poussa un long soupir et John se mit à rire. Mais si l’humain disait vrai, alors effectivement, il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face s’il recevait des cadeaux aussi élaborés et n’avait rien à offrir en échange. Les trois humains restaient ses amis, aussi agaçants soient-ils. Et s’il offrait quelque chose aux humains, autant faire un cadeau à ses amis trolls également…

Il poussa un autre soupir ; plus le temps de préparer des cadeaux à la main, il allait devoir passer toutes ses économies là-dedans. Et ça voulait aussi dire prendre une journée entière à faire les magasins… Tu parles d’une fête. Les humains avaient vraiment de drôles de manières de s’amuser.

« Bon, tu veux quoi ? »

John quitta l’écran des yeux – de toute façon c’était une rediff – pour jeter un regard interrogatif à son ami.

« J’imagine que tu m’as fait un cadeau, comme le sale renard vicieux que tu es. Et comme par ta faute j’étais pas au courant que je devais t’offrir un truc en échange, j’ai rien pour toi. Donc, tu veux quoi ?  
\- Pff, t’es pas obligé de m’offrir un truc !  
\- Pour que tu puisses me ressortir pendant trois cent soixante-quatre jours jusqu’à Noël prochain comment je ne t’ai pas offert de cadeau alors que toi oui ? Non merci.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je peux pas choisir mon cadeau. Il te reste quelques jours avant le jour de l’an, tu trouveras bien quelque chose.  
\- Tu m’offres quoi, toi ?  
\- Héhé, j’ai pas l’intention de te le dire.  
\- Dis-le !  
\- Là tu rêves. Et pas la peine de chercher où j’ai planqué ton cadeau, tu mettras pas la main dessus avant que je te l’offre ! »

Nouveau grognement râleur du troll, nouvel éclat de rire de l’humain. En y repensant, leurs conversations se terminaient souvent de cette manière. John faisait une farce à Karkat, Karkat s’énervait et criait sur John, qui trouvait un moyen de le faire tourner encore plus en bourrique avant de partir en fou-rire. C’était un peu ça depuis le début, non ? La seule différence était peut-être que, maintenant, un petit sourire se dessinait de plus en plus souvent sur les lèvres noires du jeune troll, parfois inconsciemment, parfois non. Il devait s’être cogné la tête un peu trop souvent durant le jeu pour avoir fini par apprécier la compagnie de ce débile d’humain. Pour être devenu son _ami_. Pour avoir accepté de vivre avec lui, dans ce petit appartement qu’ils avaient loué, pas trop loin de la fac de John. Pour continuer d’y habituer malgré les farces incessantes du jeune homme à lunettes, parce que… Parce qu’il aimait bien ça ? Pas les mauvaises blagues humiliantes, bien sûr. Mais, passer du temps avec John, organiser des soirées films ou jeux vidéo, manger sa cuisine le soir, discuter de tout et de rien avec lui. C’était devenu quelque chose de normal dans sa vie.

 

Le repas fut finalement servi et dégusté. Karkat refusa de toucher à ses champignons (« arrête de faire ton bébé et mange ! », « c’est visqueux et probablement empoisonné, pas question que j’avale ça ! ») mais se resservit plusieurs tranches de dinde farcie ; John trouva le moyen de glisser de la moutarde extra-piquante dans son assiette sans que l’autre ne se rende compte de rien et il fallut au moins douze verres d’eau pour calmer les brûlures sur sa langue ; Karkat refusa d’amener la bûche glacée et menaça de tout manger tout seul pour se venger, mais John parvint à le faire lâcher prise en lui chatouillant les côtes, ce qui lui valut un bon coup de poing sur le crâne et une impressionnante série d’insultes de dix minutes. Un repas plutôt normal, en somme.

Comme ils avaient mis du temps à manger, l’heure du film était déjà passée, aussi les deux colocataires se contentèrent de tirer à pile ou face pour savoir qui choisirait le dvd – Karkat gagna, mais comme John refusait catégoriquement de revoir la version troll de Amour et Amnésie une fois de plus, et comme ils commençaient à perdre beaucoup trop de temps à se décider, ils finirent par tirer un boitier au hasard et se retrouvèrent donc, verres de cidre et restes de bûche glacée en main, à regarder Shining le soir du réveillon de Noël.

« La neige, les familles unies, un Jack Nicholson psychopathe… Yep, totalement l’esprit de Noël.  
\- T’avais qu’à me laisser choisir ce putain de film.  
\- Je crois que je préfère voir Jack poursuivre toute sa famille une hache à la main que d’écouter une autre réplique de Troll Sandler ou Troll Will Smith.  
\- Connard, je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas parler en mal de Troll Will Smith. Ou de l’Humain Will Smith, d’ailleurs. Même si votre version humaine du Prince de Bel-Air n’est qu’une ridicule parodie de notre belle version troll. Et puis, seulement cent quarante-huit épisodes ? C’est presque un affront à la cinématographie.  
\- Chuuut, laisse-moi écouter le film !  
\- Cette version craint. Dans la version troll, ils meurent tous à la fin. »

Un coussin en pleine tête força Karkat à couper court à ses complaintes et John put finalement profiter du film… Pendant exactement cinq secondes, jusqu’à ce que l’oreiller lui revienne en pleine figure. Ainsi commença la plus grande bataille d’oreillers de toute l’histoire des batailles d’oreillers, dont Karkat fut arbitrairement désigné perdant pour avoir accidentellement éventré un des coussins durant l’affrontement.

Karkat ne sut pas trop comment il avait fini allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, John au-dessus de lui, brandissant un oreiller qu’il finit par lâcher par terre, épargnant le troll dans un élan miséricordieux.

Mais sans se déplacer pour autant.

« Tu sais, Karkat, je suis vraiment content de pouvoir passer Noël avec toi.  
\- C’est quoi cette déclaration sortie de nulle part ? Tu veux transformer cette soirée en scène de mauvaise comédie romantique à deux balles ?  
\- C’est pas le genre de truc que tu aimes ? Et puis je dis juste ce que je pense vraiment. Pour être honnête, je suis content que Dave et les autres n’aient pas pu venir.  
\- Comment je suis censé comprendre ça ?  
\- Ben, je voulais qu’on soit que tous les deux. Tu trouves ça bizarre ? »

Karkat ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas, malgré ses joues qui commençaient à devenir peut-être un peu trop chaudes, probablement un peu rouges, aussi. Sûrement sous l’effet de la bouteille de cidre qu’ils s’étaient bus à eux deux… Non, même lui n’arrivait pas à croire à cette excuse.

Sans doute parce qu’au fond, il le savait déjà. Sans doute parce qu’il avait fini par remarquer, au fil des mois passés ensemble, comment son crétin d’organe pompeur de sang s’accélérait dans sa poitrine quand il était un peu trop proche de John, ou comment il lui arrivait de se perdre totalement dans les deux billes bleues qui lui servaient d’yeux. Comment il s’était plusieurs fois interrogé sur les petits gestes de l’humain, les sous-entendus… Mais en étaient-ils vraiment ? Peut-être qu’il se faisait tout bêtement des idées, comme l’imbécile qu’il était. Ça n’aurait pas été la première fois, ni avec John, ni avec n’importe qui d’autre. Peut-être qu’il espérait un peu trop, à nouveau.

Pourtant, John ne bougea pas. Il se contentait de sourire, l’air calme, comme si de rien n’était.

« Hé, Karkat, tu sais ce qui arrive quand on se retrouve sous une branche de gui ?  
\- C’est quoi encore ces conneries ? T’es bourré ?  
\- Peut-être. Alors, tu sais ? »

L’humain sourit malicieusement, ses dents de devant sortant un peu et ses pupilles fixées sur le troll allongé sous lui.

« Non. Mais j’imagine que tu vas me le dire.  
\- Héhé. C’est une de nos traditions. Quand deux personnes passent sous une branche de gui, ces deux personnes doivent s’embrasser.  
\- N’importe quoi. Je suis sûr que c’est encore une connerie que t’as inventée pour te foutre de moi.  
\- C’est la vérité ! Tu me crois pas ? »

La télévision était toujours allumée, mais les cris d’une famille en danger de mort n’atteignirent plus Karkat quand deux mains chaudes se glissèrent sous son pull, quand des doigts caressèrent délicatement la peau de son ventre, de ses côtes. Il jeta un regard confus à l’humain, qui ne bougea pas, qui ne s’arrêta pas une seconde de sourire.

« M- Même si c’est vrai, articula Karkat, je vois pas ce que cette histoire vient faire ici. »

Un instant, John arrêta de bouger ses mains et Karkat se serait bien donné des claques pour avoir été déçu qu’il s’arrête. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les joues du jeune homme, sourire que Karkat ne connaissait que trop bien. C’était ce sourire-là, toujours, quand il se faisait prendre dans une des blagues légendaires de John Egbert. Ce sourire qui lui donnait immanquablement des frissons dans le dos, mais pas forcément uniquement d’appréhension de la farce à venir. Ce sourire qui lui donnait toujours envie de lui coller son poing en pleine figure. Ou de l’embrasser. Ou les deux. 

« John, ne me dis pas… T’as quand même pas fait ça. »

Le sourire du jeune homme s’agrandit un peu plus, s’étira au maximum sur ses joues pour lesquelles Karkat eut une petite pensée compatissante, vu qu’à ce niveau-là elles devaient commencer à lui faire mal.

Lentement, très lentement, il osa incliner sa tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Et, quand il vit la petite branche accrochée à la lampe, tous ses doutes se confirmèrent.

« Si. Tu l’as fait. J’y crois pas.  
\- Héhé. Je t’ai eu !  
\- John, putain, tu… T’es… Bordel ! »

Il allait continuer, mais John retira une main de sous son pull pour poser un doigt sur ses lèvres et le geste lui fit oublier tout ce qu’il voulait dire. Ça n’avait pas grande importance de toute façon. Du bout de son index, John caressa tendrement ses lèvres avant de glisser sa main sur sa joue, de la passer derrière sa nuque et de soulever doucement la tête du troll pour l’attirer jusqu’à lui, jusqu’à ses lèvres qui frôlèrent les siennes.

« Joyeux Noël, Karkat. »

Le moment où leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact fut le moment où Karkat décida, de manière définitive et incontestable – et il casserait probablement la figure du premier à tenter de le contredire, ou en tout cas il lui gueulerait dessus, et il le mériterait – que Noël était vraiment, _vraiment_ la meilleure des stupides fêtes humaines qui soit.


End file.
